Ocean's Life
by DestinyDragons101
Summary: Ocean, an aspiring young adult hoping to be a Warden accomplishes her dreams. When an old friend has to spy on the enemy, she'll do anything to free them of their burden.
1. The Race (Prolouge)

Ocean ran through the wilderness, along a narrow trail. She risked a glance, and saw her pursuer had gained quite a bit on her. Turning around, she came face-to-face with a wall, along with a T-intersection. She quickly went right, swervering around straying roots and rocks. "LOSE ME ALREADY, AAAAAGH!" She screamed as she ran in more than a little anger.

"I can't with you yelling like that!" The reply came from right behind her. She leapt on a tree, doubled over the person's head, and took off for the other branch of the trail.

"Doughnuts." She muttured as a massive creature came into view. The spinosaurus looked around for a second, then turned away. She didn't stop running and went blowing right by it. Eventually, she came to a waterfall and finally stopped, panting and coated in sweat. "I beat you that time!" She said happily to a future 'enemy', Kowloon.

"It took you long enough."

"Oh shut up!" She punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Playing chase again with your boyfriend?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU CURRENT!" Ocean screamed as she chased her brother. She may have patience, but when it comes to family, there's none. Tsunami surfaced from the lake below the waterfall and walked over to Kowloon.

"She finally won."

"Yep."

"Current's been pushing his luck one too many times."

"No kidding."

"Riptide's out at sea right now, he won't be able to complete his course for another week or so."

"So I can finally go?"

"Nope. There's me and Current too." She glanced at his short hair, which was a massive mess.

"Don't even." He growled at her as her lower eyelid twitched. It was too late for him though. Tsunami grabbed him by the wrist, floored him, pulled a brush out from seemingly nowhere, and started fixing the mess the wind had made out of his hair. "Why?" He groaned.

"Because I have issues with hair being messed up, and I don't care if the person is female or male I'M FIXING IT!"

Ocean came back, laughing. "I gave Current a good one."

"A good what?" Kowloon asked from his spot, cheeks a faint red because he was embarrased by Tsunami fussing over him like a mother.

"Wet willie." She snickered. "I'm just glad that I can finally get into the Wardens!"


	2. Yes and No

Ocean strolled into the captain's office, where most of the other cadets were waiting. A quick survey told her they weren't there for too long and didn't expect this to start soon. She had come in one of her newer outfits, which was black with blue highlights, which fit her theme. She glanced over the other cadets, taking quick notes that may be real depending on what they looked like, how they were acting, talking, what they were wearing, and so on.

She summed them up like so:

Leon: Standoffish, wary of everyone. Possible bully figure in past.

Roland: Laid back, round person. Possible ally.

Dahlia: Bone Buggy crazed speed lover. Could be worthy ally.

Penny: Nice girl, seems to be hiding something. Meh, we all have our secrets.

Yamamoto: Scientific, chill kid. He's probably gonna be a lab assistant.

Sydney: Huge accent, doesn't seem like he won't get along with anybody.

A kid with pink hair called Nate came blowing in. She knew exactly what she wanted to say:

Nate: Derpy derp. Dunno if I want him to be my last hope.

"Hey, who're you?" Roland asked Ocean.

"Everyone calls me Ocean." She replied, not willing to go through the long process of explaining why it was her name.

"Strange thing to be called." Leon muttered.

"Don't be like that, man. You really don't want to get on my bad side, my brothers and sister will not be happy with ya." Ocean warned him.

"Like they can do anything." He retorted.

"If you want to hate life, keep talking." Ocean didn't normally get into arguments but this kid bugged her. He finally shut up as the doors slid open, revealing Captain Stryker himself. Nate, Penny, and Roland overreacted with a squeak, while Ocean waited calmly.

"As you all know, I'm Captain Stryker, head of the Wardens. Let me check that everyone's here before I get into it."

"Penny?"

"Here."

"Leon?"

"Here."

"Nate?"

"Right here, sir!"

"Roland?"

"Here."

"Sydney?"

"Ridin' with the kangaroos!"

"Yamamoto?"

"Here, sir."

"Dahlia?"

"My pedal's to the medal!"

"Ocean?"

"Rockin' to the dawn."

"Okay. As you all may know, you qualified to be Wardens. It was mainly because of the third test. Now, you have to complete a fossil battle to get in. You'll go up against volunteers. There is an extra course, a physical race to escape if things take a bad turn which won't count against you. Those that pass will get into the Wardens, as you all know, an organization dedicated to protecting the world. Now, a computer will choose a partner for you to fight with. Don't fail me in this!"

Roland was Ocean's partner. "So... what are you good at?" Ocean asked him.

"Not much, really."

"So basically we have to find out."

"Yep."

* * *

Ocean and Roland had completed their first trial, which was done together. Their second one was in progress, which was done individually. The first race involved one person. The second race involved all the pursuers. Ocean glanced behind her, seeing the Warden dressed as an enemy gain on her. She went to the right, and heard the Warden yell, "YES!"

"Nope." She said as she performed the exact same move she had on Kowloon. The Warden skidded to a stop, then came running back as fast as he could, which was nothing since Ocean had already finished. "So, how many cadets on average finish the first race?"

"About half." He was breathing heavily, while Ocean was fine. "None have finished the second." She smirked, intending to be the first.

Ocean glanced behind her, a stampede literally following her. She turned right, and they screamed in victory until she went flying over their heads again. She sang a line. "LA LA LA DITTY DA!" As she flew before landing and running again. She glanced behind her, and the closest person was five feet away. She slowed down a little bit, and they were an inch away from touching her when she crossed the line.

* * *

AN: Fun fact, this document was 666 words before I edited it, and yes, Kowloon is who I'm talking about since it bugs me how the game makes his character feel like he tries to be evil but doesn't really want to. Also, Leon is going to hate life later on. "La la la ditty da" comes from Billy Joel's 'Piano Man' song.


End file.
